


On My Mind

by Campflix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Magic, Multi, Superpowers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campflix/pseuds/Campflix
Summary: Nico è un timido ragazzino gay con problemi ad accettare la sua omosessualità. Vive in una piccola provincia americana, frequenta il liceo della scuola, vive in un mondo che non lo accetterà mai e sogna di scappare lontano. Col tempo però svilupperà strani superpoteri, che gli renderanno la vita più facile
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Kudos: 2





	On My Mind

Scoprì di essere gay in prima media, è da lì la mia vita fu un trauma  
  
Mi erano sempre piaciuti il corpo e i lineamenti maschili, e non ho mai nascosto ciò. Per me era naturale soffermarmi sui ragazzi, guardarli attentamente, desiderare di avere un contatto con loro, di abbracciarli, stringere e toccare le loro labbra, e non ho mai pensato che ciò fosse perverso, per me era naturale come dormire, mangiare e giocare. Non pensavo neanche a quanto fossero gay i miei pensieri, un bambino non nota cose del genere: mi avevano insegnato che l’omosessualità era un peccato, e non ho mai realizzato che qualcosa che facevo così spontaneamente fosse peccaminoso  
  


poi col tempo riflettei. Mi ricordo ancora quel giorno dove feci la scoperta peggiore della mia vita. Fu un pensiero veloce e stupido: ai gay piace guardare i ragazzi, a me piace guardare i ragazzi, sono gay, i ragazzi mi eccitano. Come già detto fu un pensiero stupido e veloce, ma di certo posso dire che è stato un spartiacque della mia vita: ero rotto, e lo sapevo

Non piansi, avevo intuito la tragicità della scoperta, ma non avevo ancora realizzato le sue dimensioni. Ma da quel momento capì di non essere più un bambino, e consacrai tutta la mia vita a rinnegare la mia omosessualità e a nasconderla. Smisi di parlare senza pensare, non dovevo dire qualcosa che insospettisse gli interlocutori, scelsi vestiti di colori maschili, niente più magliette rosse o gialle, cercavo di nascondere ogni possibile sospetto modificando l’andatura, il tono di voce, il taglio di capelli


End file.
